Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication networks, and more particularly, to techniques for weak signal packet detection.
Wireless communication systems can use one or more channels to transfer data between a transmitter and receivers. These communication systems can operate according to a set of standards, defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 committee, for Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) communication. 802.11a is a part of the IEEE 802.11 specification and defines transmission standards to support a bandwidth of 20 MHz and a data rate up to 54 Mbps, by using the 5 GHz frequency spectrum. 802.11a standards define a modulation and coding scheme, a packet format including a preamble and a payload, and other guidelines to enable effective transmission and to minimize interference with other transmitting devices.